


Belts, Benches, and Weights

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of AmazonFail, I bring to you:  PG-rated erotica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belts, Benches, and Weights

When Cameron asked him what he liked best about his new house, Wilson answered truthfully, “The weight room.” He managed to keep a straight face as he watched Cameron struggle politely against showing the skepticism she clearly felt.

When he tried to relate the anecdote to House later, his laughter was interrupted by House pulling the chest strap tighter.

“Guh,” Wilson grunted, as his chest was forced into the bench padding and the edge of the leather band dug painfully into his skin. Then House got it buckled and the strap slipped back a fraction of an inch, easing the pressure. “I do need to breathe, you know.”

“You can breathe when we’re done,” House said, bending low to check the cuffs. “Pull.” Wilson tugged on the restraints, and was pleased to find that his wrists and ankles could go only about an inch from the bench leg each was chained to.

House was obviously pleased, too, because the first slap to Wilson’s bare butt was playful rather than punishing.

“Giddyup,” House said, and tipped his hat to Wilson in the mirror that covered one wall.

Wilson squirmed against the bench in anticipation. The weight room was _absolutely_ his favorite thing about his new house.


End file.
